Anarquía en New York
by ninfaffadd
Summary: "La Bestia" y "Cherry" son de esas personas que nadie conoce, y sin embargo todos saben de su existencia. Ellos llegarán a NY para ponerlo de cabeza y traer el caos. Adiós, Corrupción, hola, Anarquía.
1. Prefacio

_**Hola, chicas. Traigo una nueva historia conmigo, "Anarquía en New York". Esta historia no va a ser muy larga, ni de capítulos largos. Tal vez diez u once páginas de Word por cap.**_

_**En el prólogo les hablaré un poco acerca de Edward y Bella; y en el primer capítulo, les diré algo sobre sus orígenes, el por qué de sus acciones y su forma de ser. Los describiré de pi a pa y les haré creer que los conocen. Pero, les advierto, ellos les sorprenderán a cada momento.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener palabras altisonantes, asesinatos explícitos y erotismo, si eres muy sensible no lo leas. Si lo lees queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Recomendación musical:**_

_**Godhead — Penetrate.**_

* * *

**_Prefacio_**.

Edward Masen e Isabella Swan, mejor conocidos como "La Bestia" y "Cherry", eran un par de anarquistas terroristas desatados. Nadie los conocía por sus nombres reales, nadie sabía quiénes eran en realidad. Sólo ellos dos —pareja de enamorados, obsesivos, perversos y lujuriosos— sabían quiénes eran.

No era que nadie supiera de su existencia, todos los conocían, sino que sus nombres no aparecían en ninguna de la base de datos del planeta. Ellos mismos los habían borrado con "La Cuenta En Ceros". Un programa en el que ponías tu nombre y tu fecha de nacimiento y eso bastaba para borrar todo archivo que existiera sobre ti.

Edward Masen, La Bestia —bien merecido tenía el apodo—. Medía casi 2 metros y eso lo que bastaba para intimidar, pero no era todo. Además de su estatura, su estructura era enorme pero delgada, llena de músculos bien marcados, producto de horas y horas de trabajo. Era rápido, jodidamente rápido y fuerte. Y era ágil, quizás demasiado.

Tenía un cabello exótico y anárquico, siempre despeinado, todo cobrizo, con destellos rojos y rubios, pero sólo Isabella lo había visto. Él siempre usaba una peluca de cabello negro, para que nadie pudiera identificarlo.

Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, no tenían esa extraña línea castaña que muchos iris tenían. No, sus ojos eran verde puro. Su mirada tenía una potencia estremecedora, sin embargo, usaba lentes de contacto color carmesíes para intimidar, y también para despistar. Si de por sí su sola presencia daba miedo, los ojos rojos eran completamente aterradores. Y sus colmillos —que eran más grandes de lo habitual— hacían pensar que de un segundo a otro estarían enterrados en tu cuello.

Sus puños eran de acero. En el Instituto todos le temían, tenía la fama de golpear hasta hacerte añicos.

Su voz era oscura, siniestra y fría. Pero cuando quería, era ronca, perversa y aniquiladora.

En su espalda tenía un tatuaje, eran una especie de líneas con picos al final. Cubría parte de su espalda y sus hombros hasta sus antebrazos. Y en su hombro izquierdo tenía el símbolo de la anarquía en negro.

Siempre vestía de negro, con pantalones de cuero y un largo abrigo del mismo color y material que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. El negro le daba un aire misterioso y peligroso... Jodidamente sensual.

Pero eso no era todo, oh, no...

¡El muy maldito era bello como el infierno!

Todo él parecía esculpido por los dioses del Olimpo. Su rostro era anguloso y sus facciones eran duras pero finas. Su mandíbula fuerte, su barba semi-partida, sus pómulos resaltaban sus ojos, su nariz era recta y perfecta. Y sus labios, eran gruesos, rojos y besables.

Además de que cierta parte de su anatomía era realmente grande...

Para Isabella, él era una fusión entre Eros y Adonis, un dios.

Era putamente hábil para los cuchillos, navajas y cualquier objeto punzo cortante. Podía lanzar una navaja a 5 metros de una manzana y daría justo en el centro.

Su humor era negro y era un gran mentiroso. Oh, también era un fetichista y, aunque era un anarquista, un dominante; amaba intentar someter a Isabella y que ésta se rebelara. Lo mejor de eso era que, de castigo por desobedecerle, la azotaba. Y los cuchillos, adoraba usar los cuchillos con su amada cerecita. Morderla, marcarla como suya era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Por otra parte, Isabella no era tan grande, su mismo apodo lo decía. Medía 1.75, sus piernas eran largas, tenía una cintura mínima, sus senos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran firmes y de un tamaño perfecto, según Edward. En cuanto a su trasero, su Bestia siempre le decía: _Tienes un culo muy follable, bonita... Tal vez demasiado, _y le daba una nalgada juguetona.

Pero su apodo no venía solamente de allí, no. Cuando iba en el Instituto (sí, Edward y ella habían terminado sus estudios, no eran unos analfabetas), había una chica —la típica rubia zorra que se cree mejor que todos— Raven Aarons, junto con su séquito de descerebradas. Ella siempre la molestaba, le tiraban sus libros, le arrojaban comida, le gritaban mierdas y después se giraban y le echaban la culpa a alguien más. Eran unas cobardes imbéciles. Claro que Isabella no se quedaba con los brazos cruzados, varias veces les había pedido que se fueran con su puta madre —muy amablemente, claro— y no habían hecho caso, el control de Isabella estaba llegando a su fin.

Hasta que un día, en la cafetería, en el menú había pastel de cerezas. Isabella estaba formada dos personas delante de Raven, así que la otra podía escucharla perfectamente.

_— ¿Quieres un poco de pastel, niña? —_le preguntó la cocinera a Isabella.

_—No, gracias, soy alérgica a las cerezas._

Y entonces Raven supo cómo joder a Isabella.

Bella siguió su camino y se fue a comer junto a sus compañeras. Pero llegó la zorrilla esa a molestar.

_—Come un poco de pastel, Swan —_habló con voz chillona_—. Anda, son deliciosas._

_—Lárgate, Aaron_s —masculló de vuelta.

— _¡Te dije que comieras un poco de pastel!_ —gritó y le arrojó una cereza que dio directo en su mejilla. Bárbara y Susy, las otras dos zorras, rieron. Isabella les dio una mirada infernal y les gruñó_._

—_Y yo te dije que te largaras a la mierda_ —la voz de Isabella hizo estremecer a los que la rodeaban_—. Hazlo si no quieres que te rompa un puto hueso —_aunque la frialdad de Isabella le dio temor, Aarons le arrojó otra cereza_—. Si vuelves a acercarme otra de esas, te arrepentirás... —_y lo hizo.

Entonces Isabella se levantó furiosa y dio dos golpes de advertencia... justo en su rostro. Raven cayó al suelo, noqueada, todos en la cafetería la vieron allí, tendida en el suelo.

Y nadie la ayudó.

Bárbara fue de chismosa con el Director, éste llegó como alma que lleva el diablo a la cafetería y se llevó a Isabella a Detención.

Obviamente, a Isabella le importó una mierda.

Poco después, Bella desapareció del mapa. Adiós a los archivos, sus calificaciones, todo.

Ocho años habían pasado desde el incidente del pastel, y sin embargo Isabella tomó venganza.

Buscó a esa zorra y fue a su casa. Raven se había convertido en una cocainómana, sus padres, ricos, la mantenían, aunque realmente les importase más una partícula de polvo que su hija. Así que nos les importó mucho el haberla encontrado en su habitación, sin ojos, y en lugar de éstos, un par de cerezas. Y en las paredes, escrito con sangre, las palabras "Son deliciosas".

Tal vez el rostro de Isabella era inocente, pero era una perra.

De allí había salido su sobrenombre.

_**(N/A: Y bueno, siguiendo con la descripción de Cherry)**_

Su piel era cremosa y pálida. Su larga mata de cabello moreno llegaba hasta su cintura de avispa. Sus ojos eran de un poco común azul turquesa, y con sólo mirarte sentías que podía leer tu mente y atravesar tu cráneo. Su boca carmesí era rellena y carnosa, a Edward le fascinaba.

Su cabello iba siempre sujeto, a veces en dos coletas altas o en una de caballo. Aunque a veces soltaba su melena y se ponía grandes sombreros estilo 1940. Cuando se peinaba con dos coletas, rizaba su cabello para verse más... virginal.

¡JA! Tenía 25 años y había tenido tanto sexo como una persona de 50.

También tenía tatuajes; un poco más arriba de su cóccix tenía tatuadas unas navajas que formaba una "x", y a cada lado tenía unas pistolas de las que salían unas banderillas que decían "bang". El tatuaje representaba a Edward y a ella.

Bajo su oreja derecha, tocando su mandíbula levemente, yacían dos pequeñas y rojas cerezas bañadas en sangre. Y, por último pero no menos importante, al igual que Edward, en su hombro izquierdo tenía el símbolo de la anarquía.

Siempre vestía de negro y rojo, negro y blanco, o negro y verde esmeralda, sus colores favoritos. Sus pantalones o mini faldas siempre eran de cuero negro o rojo, nunca verde, y nunca faltaba algún lugar en dónde acomodar sus armas. Cuando usaba faldas siempre, siempre usaba medias y ligeros. Oh, a Edward eso le volvía loco.

Sus blusas eran tipo corsé y de tirantes, u ombligueras. Si no usaba tacones altos, usaba botines o botas largas. A veces usaba guantes de seda o de cuero. Largos o cortos, con o sin dedos. Ya fueran rojos, verdes o negros, blancos no, se ensuciaban muy fácil. Siempre tenían en el dorso de su mano una "A" encerrada en un círculo.

Su maquillaje siempre era cargado, con negros siempre de por medio. Y no había momento en el que sus labios no estuvieran pintados de carmín intenso o de negro azabache.

Era coqueta, traviesa, burlona, cínica, sarcástica y perversa. Coqueteaba con los chicos apuestos que veía, les guiñaba un ojo o les daba miradas insinuadoras, para después romperles el corazón. La última parte era su favorita, obviamente.

Las armas de fuego eran sus mejores amigas, las pistolas, la dinamita, la pólvora y la gasolina. Todas ellas eran deliciosamente explosivas y peligrosas.

Al igual que ella y su Bestia.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta ahora, eso es todo. El primer capítulo estará listo muy pronto. Agradeceré sus rr, y espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Si quieren visitar el blog en Tumblr, busquen como: anarchyinnewyork. tumblr. com (sin espacios, aquí lo pongo así porque ya saben que FF no deja poner links)**_

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

_**Mordidas.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Donde el caos nace

_**Bonjour**__**, chicas. Perdón por el retraso, pero este cap. se rehusaba a cooperar.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que a ustedes les encante la historia. Gracias por leer y por esperar.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene palabras altisonantes y escenas explícitas, si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.  
**_

_**Recomendación**__** musical:**_

_**Marilyn Manson: The Beautiful People.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Donde el caos nace.**_

"**La inocencia nunca florece bajo tierra, siempre es aplastada".**

* * *

_1997._

Dos lindos y pequeños niños, con sus padres policías. Familias clase media-alta, con sus casitas de ladrillos en Chicago. Un cuento de hadas, muchos podrían pensar, pero los cuentos de hadas también tienen sus villanos.

Isabella Swan con 9 años y Edward Masen con 13, juntos en la escuela, inseparables, uña y mugre. Sus padres, Charlie y Renné Swan, y Edward y Elizabeth Masen, respectivamente. Las dos parejas de padres eran policías de Chicago, el lugar de la corrupción y el crimen.

La mayoría de los fiscales, jueces y policías en Chicago eran corruptos, pero no los Swan ni los Masen. Ellos no soportaban la corrupción, y eran fieros y apasionados en su trabajo.

Sí, la mitad de la ciudad los querían muertos, pero si eres policía y quieren matarte, significa que estás haciendo bien tu trabajo.

Bella y Edward los idolatraban, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sus padres eran sus héroes; entre los Swan y los Masen, habían atrapado a 5 asesinas escurridiza de los hombres más buscados.

Pero, claro, con eso no acabas con la corrupción de una ciudad infectada. Sólo la enfureces.

Los mafiosos decían "guerra" y se mataban entre ellos, mataban policías, los policías decían "paz" y mataban mafiosos, pero también policías.

¿Dónde quedaba la lealtad?

Antes los criminales tenían fe, honor, respeto. ¿Y ahora? ¿En qué creían? ¿De qué servía la traición? En algún momento, los jefes se quedarían sin gente en la que confiar, y sus negocios sucios se irían abajo.

Y aún así, las mafias seguían transportando sus productos a través de túneles secretos —no tan secretos— dentro de las alcantarillas. Como viles ratas.

Lo hacían con la ayuda de fiscales y vigilantes corruptos, éstos recibían dinero a cambio de callar. Pero, si exigían demás o abrían la boca, ¡pum!, al siguiente día aparecían muertos en algún callejón sucio. ¿Quién fue?

Las pandillas.

Sí, claro.

Los pandilleros eran sólo unos anarquistas que vivían en exceso, eran un peligro, sí, pero no uno mortal. Los que sí lo eran, eran los corrompidos, los que ya estaban más amaleados.

Prostitución.

Drogas.

Corrupción.

Robos.

Pandillas.

Chicago no era una ciudad en la que los inocentes perduraran por mucho tiempo, Edward y Bella no eran la excepción.

Los Masen y los Swan comían tranquilamente en la casa de los primeros. Edward y Bella jugaban a las escondidas dentro de la casa, Renné y Elizabeth cocinaban mientras sus esposos charlaban animadamente en la sala.

— ¡Un, dos, tres por Bella! —gritó Edward mientras tocaba la base del juego.

— ¡No es justo! Siempre pierdo —refunfuñó Bella, mientras hacía un puchero.

—Tal vez eres muy lenta... —Edward se burló.

— ¡Edward!

—Ya, lo siento —levantó las manos en señal de rendición—. Juguemos de nuevo, tú cuentas.

—Está bien —puso sus manos frente a sus ojos y comenzó—. Uno, dos, tres —Edward corrió a esconderse—, cuatro, cinco. ¡Allá voy! —y partió a buscarlo.

Buscó en el baño, en los cuartos y no lo encontró, así que tuvo que subir al ático; éste no era oscuro, ni polvoriento como en las películas de terror.

Encendió la luz, vio a Edward observando por la ventana que daba al patio trasero.

— ¡Te encontré! Un, dos...

—Shhhh... —la interrumpió—. Ven —ella hizo caso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró.

—Mira —señaló a la ventana—. Esos autos están vigilando la casa.

Dos autos negros con cristales polarizados estaban estacionados en la calle trasera. La ventana del piloto bajó poco a poco, dejando ver un rostro furioso.

— ¿No es Stephen? ¿El amigo de nuestros padres? —él asintió— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No lo sé, pero parece enojado... Vayamos a avisarles a mamá y a papá.

Apenas bajaban las escales del ático, cuando vieron a Elizabeth saliendo del sanitario.

—Hola, niños, ¿qué hacían?

—Jugando —respondió Bella—. Stephen está afuera, aparcado en la calle de atrás.

— ¿Stephen? ¿Qué estará...? —un estruendo de cristales romperse y el gritó de Renné se escuchó en la parte de abajo. Los tres brincaron del susto— Quédense arriba y no salgan —ordenó.

— ¿Qué pasa, ma? —preguntó Edward.

—Obedezcan —dijo firme.

Subieron de nuevo y Elizabeth cerró la puerta. Se quedaron en completo silencio, se sentaron en el suelo y escucharon lo que abajo sucedía. Hubo algunos gritos y disparos, para eso, Bella ya estaba temblando de miedo.

—Edward, tengo miedo —susurró.

—Ven aquí —tomó la mano de ella e hizo que se acercara a él—. Yo te protegeré— dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella se acurrucaba en su hombro y sollozaba.

Él también tenía miedo, pero no quería alterar más a Bella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, ambos se tensaron, pero se relajaron al ver que era Renné.

—Bajen, rápido —gesticuló con la boca. Ellos lo hicieron—. Vayan lo más apresurado que puedan hasta el refugio, sin que nadie los vea. Quédense allí dentro sin hacer ruido ni movimientos.

— ¿Qué sucede, mami? —Isabella la miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Hay problemas, mi niña —se agachó y abrazó a los dos niños fuertemente—. Edward, prométeme que la protegerás —sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas—, por favor —Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

Respiró hondo, secó sus lágrimas y miró a su hija a los ojos. —Bella, necesito que seas fuerte, tal vez las cosas no salgan bien hoy —ambas sollozaron, pero Isabella asintió—. ¿Recuerdas la clave de la caja fuerte, donde guardamos el dinero y las joyas? —ella volvió a afirmar— Bien, quiero que vayas al refugio con Edward, que saques el dinero, las joyas, todos los documentos y ponlos aquí dentro —le entregó una mochila—. Quédense dentro hasta que amanezca de nuevo... Antes de salir asegúrense de que no haya nadie afuera o dentro de la casa —suspiró.

— ¿En dónde los veremos? —preguntó Edward. Renné negó con la cabeza.

—Lo más probable es que no nos vuelvan a ver —Bella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Te amo, mami —balbuceó entre sollozos.

—Yo también te amo, mi princesa, pase lo que pase —dio un beso en su frente y abrazó a Edward—. Cuídala, Edward... Es lo único que tendrás ahora —le susurró a éste.

—Lo haré.

Otro estruendo, esta vez en el techo.

—Corran —susurró Renné—. Adiós —ellos comenzaron a correr.

Ya alejados, Isabella se giró para despedirse por última vez de su madre. Pero lo único que pudo ver fue una bala que entró desde la ventana al final del pasillo y se estampó en el pecho de su madre. Bella gritó y Edward tiró de ella para seguir su camino.

El refugio estaba en el segundo piso, al otro extremo de donde estaba el ático, era una casa grande. Y esto no ayudaba a llegar más rápido, mucho menos con Bella y sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas, tropezando cada dos pasos.

Llegaron a la puerta con Edward jalando de Isabella, cuando escucharon una conversación que se desarrollaba abajo.

— ¡¿Abriste la boca, Cullen?! —gritaba un hombre, con voz iracunda.

—Por favor, Stephen, ¿a quién podría haberle dicho? ¿Al jefe de policía? Él es más corrupto que tú —respondió Charles con un tono de ironía.

— ¿Y tú, Masen? Si fuiste tú, mataré a tu esposa —el aludido soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Claro, inténtalo y ella te corta las bolas antes de que la toques —y rió. Tenía razón, Elizabeth Masen era de temer. —Es obvio que uno de "tus hombres" te traicionó. Así es esta ciudad, camarada, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué tus perros te fueran fieles? Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digan, sé que fueron ustedes —se escuchó un disparo y el gritó de una mujer. Edward, el niño, metió a Bella al refugio y le ordenó que allí se quedase. Tomó un bat que estaba en el piso y bajó a donde se desarrollaba la discusión.

— ¡Edward! —gritó su madre. Por suerte Stephen no supo que Elizabeth se refería a su hijo y no a su esposo. Otro disparo y Edward hijo observó el cuerpo de su padre en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su frente. Elizabeth gritó de furia y fue su turno.

— ¡Cállate, zorra! —ordenó Stephen.

Otro disparo.

Y la pelirroja cayó al suelo, sin vida.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Charlie, mientras se abalanzaba contra el asesino. Sin embargo un plomazo dio de lleno en su corazón, derribándolo.

Edward bajó el bat y retrocedió en silencio, anonadado por la escena sangrienta que acababa de presenciar. Abrió la puerta del refugio y se encontró con una aterrada Isabella, que sollozaba en una esquina, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas.

Se unió a ella y se abrazaron fieramente.

— ¿Ya terminó todo? —susurró Isabella.

—Sí, Bella, todo terminó.

Dio un beso en la frente de ella y el sueño los abrumó.

Una fría tarde de noviembre sus padres fueron asesinados brutalmente frente a ellos, ¿por qué? Por no querer cooperar en la mafia, porque descubrieron al jefe de policías siendo sobornado, por ser honestos.

Ese día, ellos cambiaron para siempre, juraron que vengarían a sus padres, y así lo hicieron. Pusieron de cabeza al mundo.

* * *

**_Y aquí está el por qué de esta pareja explosiva, ¿querían saberlo? Aquí lo tienen._**

_**Déjenme reviews, ¿qué creen que siga? Háganmelo saber y yo les diré qué tan erradas están.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Mordidas...**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ya vienen

_**Hola de nuevo, mil disculpas por el retraso, ustedes saben que no es apropósito. Me costó un poco de trabajo escribir este capítulo, estaba bloqueada y ocupada. Hace unos días ya lo tenía listo, pero no sé qué pasó y mi PC lo borró.**_

_**Gracias por sus RR, son preciosos, trato de responderlos tan pronto como puedo.**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Ya vienen...**_

_6:00 a.m., 16 de noviembre de 1997._

Salieron del refugio, todo estaba en silencio, limpio, como si nada hubiese pasado. No había cristales rotos, manchas de sangre o siquiera algo fuera de lugar.

Isabella, con ojos llorosos y rojos, echó a su hombro la mochila con el dinero y las joyas. Edward, con enormes ojeras, hizo lo mismo pero con una llena de comida y ropa de él.

Sólo Isabella había dormido unas pocas horas en la madrugada, cuando el cansancio mental la hizo caer y con Edward susurrándole como poseso que todo estaría bien. Pero esas palabras eran no sólo para la niña, sino para él convencerse de ello.

Se tomaron de las manos y se marcharon de ese lugar, el que ya nunca más sería su hogar.

.

.

.

A las 3:30 p.m. llegaron a la casa de su único familiar: la tía Brandy, su nombre hablaba de la adicción de ésta.

Brandy Masen era de esos personajes que salen de malos en las películas; la típica tía obesa, maloliente, ebria y ambiciosa. Aceptó a sus sobrinos sólo porque traían dinero consigo, pero cuando ella lo gastara en alcohol y cigarrillos, los mandaría a un orfanato.

Eso nunca sucedió, Edward y Bella supieron cuidar bien sus pertenencias de su tía y sus abusivos amantes. Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Aro —amigo íntimo de los Swan— los contactara y les ofreciera protección en un departamento que tenía.

Ambos aceptaron, todo era mejor que vivir con su asqueroso pariente.

.

.

.

.

_16 de septiembre de 2001. New York._

A sólo cinco días del incidente de Las Torres Gemelas, Edward y Bella decidieron efectuar su "plan" —por así decirlo—, que consistía en un pequeño, rápido y sencillo robo al _JP Morgan Chase._

Entraron por la puerta principal como si fueran cualquier ciudadano, Edward usó una peluca para evitarse que su cabello llamara la atención. Se formaron y a los 2 minutos Edward se marchó "al baño", pero lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era seducir a una de las cajeras —con su natural encanto, por supuesto—. Fue extremadamente fácil, la chica temblaba de excitación cuando Edward le pidió con voz sensual y oscura que depositara dinero en una mochila que le ofrecía. La chica obedeció como si una voz siniestra y demoníaca le hablase.

Cuando Edward estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de dinero que la chica le dio, tomó la mochila, le sonrió a la chica —que esperaba por lo menos un besito de despedida— y se fue. La cajera, al verlo marcharse, le susurró un "llámame"… Pobre ilusa.

Llegó con Bella y en su rostro había una sonrisa de triunfo y arrogancia. Se marcharon sin más del banco, y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que hicieron.

.

.

.

.

A los pocos días del robo al banco, la pandilla más peligrosa de Chicago —"Las Sombras"— solicitaron a Edward y a Isabella unírseles; aceptaron inmediatamente. Para su sorpresa, no eran simples pandilleros que se alojaban en cuchitriles, no. Su "cuartel" era un gran edificio de ladrillos, lleno de tecnología y lujos. Y es que ya no eran simples pandilleros, habían evolucionado hasta volverse una mafia unida e incorruptible.

Rápidamente se volvieron parte de la _familia_, y ambos fueron entrenados, aunque no lo necesitaban. Edward sacó todo el stress, el que tenía dentro desde hace años, boxeando, el mismo entrenador le ordenó que descansara y dejara descansar, ya que había durado horas y horas pegándole al costal de arena.

No hizo caso, obviamente.

Pero luego llegó Isabella y lo convenció, tenía ya los nudillos terriblemente ensangrentados y raspados.

Bella también recibió entrenamiento; las pocas artes marciales que no sabía, las aprendió en sólo unas semanas. Aprendió a armar y desarmar una pistola con los ojos vendados en el tiempo récord de 8 segundos.

A las 2 semanas de su estadía en Las Sombras, el Condado de Cook ya corría un grave peligro.

Las Sombras tenían dos nuevos miembros, y eran de temer…

.

.

.

.

.

_2013._

La Bestia, Cherry y su equipo viajaban en un jet privado hacia New York, el jet obviamente no lo habían comprado, ¡caray! Ese no era su estilo. Garret McLune —tercero al mando del equipo— lo había tomado prestado de su muy querido "amigo" el gobernador de New Yersey: Owen Marshall, corrupto hijo de puta.

Ambos —Edward y Bell— estaban en la habitaciòn del jet, haciendo el amor como locos desde hacía horas. Edward, completamente desnudo, subió a Isabella a su regazo.

—Mierda, nena... —decía mientras la besaba en el cuello— No puedo estar quieto —ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce —. Me excita hacer una _visita_... —tomó sus senos, los mordisqueó y ella gimió— ¿A ti no, mi cereza?

—Sí —tomó el rostro de él y lo besó duro—, siempre, siempre...

Edward rompió los ligeros, los que se había contenido a romper porque le fascinaban, y frotó su miembro contra el centro de su chica.

—Estás húmeda de nuevo, Swan...

—Es tu culpa —rió—, me estás volviendo una ninfómana.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—Yo no me quejo, Masen, no lo hago —le guió el ojo y alineó sus sexos.

Penetró lentamente en ella hasta que la llenó por completo, Bella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y se balanceó perezosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, disfrutando de la presencia dentro de ella.

—Más rápido, nena... —ella no hizo caso— Bella... —gruñó él, sin que ella le obedeciera. De hecho, se movió más lento. —Eres mala, pequeña bruja —ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Y así me quieres, cariño —siguió sin obedecer, así que Edward la tomó por las caderas y la puso debajo suyo.

—Te amo, niña, te amo —tomó las piernas de su amada y las puso cada una en sus hombros. La dobló hasta que sus pechos se tocaron.

_Qué bueno que soy flexible._

Comenzó a embestirla de manera fuerte y rápida, arrancando gemidos de su boca.

—Yo también te amo, mi amor, mucho... mucho —lo miró y con los ojos le gritó: bésame. Él lo hizo y sintió cómo poco a poco las paredes de Isabella se estrechaban.

Siguió embistiéndola de manera contundente hasta que el clímax arrasador llegó sin previo aviso. De sus bocas salieron gritos y gemidos de sus nombres.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me fascina esto... —jadeó Edward, aún dentro de ella.

— ¿Hacer el amor como conejos, durante horas? —soltaron una risilla y él asintió— Claro que tengo idea, me fascina tanto o más que a ti —un beso post-coito y un bufido.

—No lo creo, pero te daré la razón por hoy —salió de ella y la colocó bocabajo—.Por lo pronto, te necesito de nuevo —y de nuevo entró en ella.

* * *

_**No me abandonen, el próximo capítulo estará pronto. Déjenme RR, se los agradeceré.  
**_

_**Mordidas...**_

**_Ninfaffadd._**


	4. Chapter 3: Llegaron

_**Hola a todas. Vengo con el tercer capítulo.**_

_**La historia está teniendo muy buena respuesta, gracias a todas por sus RR, trato responderlos lo más pronto posible. Gracias también a las lectoras anónimas y a las que no dejan RR, ustedes también forman parte de esto.**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**"Introduce algo de anarquía, altera el orden establecido y todo se volverá un caos". —The Joker.**_

_**Recomendación musical:**_

_**Megadeth **__**— Symphony of Destruction.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Llegaron...**_

Primero fue África.

Luego Rusia...

Londres...

Francia...

Y ahora New York.

Los golpes de Estado que La Bestia y Cherry llevaban a cabo eran bien conocidos por todo el mundo.

Entraban de manera sigilosa.

_"No sabemos cómo entran al país"._

Ajá, puras mentiras eran lo que el gobierno decía. ¡Pero por supuesto que sabían!, pero nunca dirían que les daba miedo enfrentarse a ellos.

Saber que La Bestia a los 15 años había matado a un contrincante y que Cherry a los 17 cometió su primer asesinato a sangre fría, era suficiente para erizar los vellos. Ahora, si sumaban que ya no eran adolescentes enojados e inexpertos, sino adultos con mentes perversas y armas de todo tipo a su disposición, pues... El miedo de que atacaran a sus familias o —peor aún— su dinero o negocios, era terrible.

Los hacían temblar con su sola mención.

Y ellos reían.

Y ellos suplicaban, rogaban.

Y ellos se carcajeaban.

Y, no.

No había forma de negociar con ellos.

Porque, claramente, ellos no eran criminales "normales". De esos que ya habían pasado de moda, que querían dinero y ya.

Intentaron sobornarlos.

Unírseles.

Ingresarlos al negocio.

Asociarse.

Eliminarlos.

¡Qué tontos!

¿Ambiciosos? Demasiado superficial.

¿Conspiradores? Y una mierda.

¿Tontos? ¡Ni muertos!

No encontraban un hueco en su escudo; creían que seguirían con una rutina, y cuando pensaban que los tenían... ¡Bam! Cambio de estrategia.

Una vez comenzaron a reclutar rebeldes, voluntarios. A la siguiente, tomaron el Palacio de Buckingham. La otra, robaron sus arsenales de armas. Y después... nada.

Tontamente fantasearon con que _ellos _se habían marchado, y que podrían seguir tranquilamente con sus mafias, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!

Los anarquistas tomaron las avenidas, puentes y plazas más importantes de N.Y., eso no era todo...

¿Sus arsenales? ¡Vacíos! Ni una bala dentro de ellos, ni siquiera un solo, minúsculo gramo de pólvora.

El caos se respira en New York.

La anarquía se siente en el aire.

Los rebeldes están desatados.

Y los sumisos asustados.

La Bestia y Cherry llegaron con sus compinches para acabar con el sometimiento injusto y la corrupción descarada que había en aquel lugar. Ya han esperado por mucho tiempo, es hora de desatar al mundo.

Los gobernantes roban, le quitan todo a todos los que estaban más jodidos que ellos y nadie hace nada.

El miedo.

El miedo es lo que no permite que la gente actúe y derribe al gobierno de mierda que tienen. Ya es tiempo de que alguien libere al pueblo y dejen que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

El símbolo de la anarquía está por doquier; paredes, autos, carteles, cristales, hasta en la misma gente. Coches aplastados, chocados, robados. Cristales rotos, humo, fuego, ¡fuego por todas partes!

Y.

Volaron los puentes, todos.

Habían tanques y jets ubicados estratégicamente por toda la ciudad. Aire y tierra, cubiertos por Las Sombras.

Los revolucionarios reunidos en _Times __Square_, ya estaban instalados y preparados para una guerra. Un escenario improvisado —hecho de tarimas y una enorme manta negra— con bocinas gigantes, amplificadores y varios micrófonos. Música dura y de rebelión suena fuerte.

El ambiente es caótico.

Algunos bailan, fuman, beben o cantan.

Otros follan...

Y otros simplemente esperan.

El Equipo espera ansioso a la llegada de sus amigos.

A lo lejos se oye un estruendo de motocicletas y algunos disparos.

_Ya vienen..._

Garret —un hombre joven, apuesto, lleno de tatuajes tribales y de cabellos castaños— sube al escenario, toma el micrófono y se aclara la garganta.

—Señoras y señores —se giran a verle—, les presento a quienes orgullosamente comenzaron esta revolución contra el gobierno y sus traiciones... —todos esperaban ansiosos. Por fin los verían.

El estruendo se escucha cada vez más cerca.

—Contra los robos injustificados, contra la corrupción —suspira—, en fin... Contra el mundo.

Una docena de motocicletas —todas ellas rojas, excepto dos, que son negras— doblan en la esquina de la 46th.

—Aquí están... —se acercan a una velocidad peligrosa— ¡Las Sombras! —y el público estalla.

Las motos se detienen a un lado del escenario y diez conductores bajan, cinco mujeres y cinco hombres. Visten de forma rebelde, gótica y perversa. Los otros dos —una mujer de pequeña y delgada figura, con armas en todos lados y otro hombre, con una enorme estatura y con navajas guardadas en su ropa— bajan, nadie los ve —puesto que traían cascos puestos— pero saben bien quiénes son.

Él la toma posesivamente por la cintura y toquetea un poco sus ropas, que son una blusa roja tipo corsé, un diminuto short de cuero del que salen medias rojas de red y unas preciosas, brillantes y altas botas negras. Lleva ocultas varias pistolas y revólver's.

Una mirada cómplice y suben a la tarima. Se acercan al Equipo y Garrett les da dos micrófonos. Se colocan al centro, quitan sus cascos y Cherry se aclara la garganta.

—Señoras y señores —habla, con su mano enfundada en unos guantes negros sin dedos, que toman delicadamente el micrófono frente a su boca. Los hombres sueltan unos piropos y chiflidos hacia ella.

—Chicos y... —su voz, la de la Bestia, envía ondas a todas las presencias femeninas— chicas —una mirada sensual a todas y gemidos desmedidos suenan.

—Ustedes saben quiénes somos, y saben también que no somos dioses, así que no nos traten como eso.

—No venimos como gobernantes, estamos en contra de ello —aclaró—, véanos como liberadores —dijo él—. Nosotros, Las Sombras, hemos estado ocultos desde hace años. Esperando el momento perfecto para salir...

—Nos hemos deleitado con la desesperación del gobierno, las mafias y la policía por eliminarnos... —Cherry se carcajea y el público con ella.

Pero Edward se da cuenta de que no todos lo hacen, hay algunos tipos —con aspecto de soldados— que se mantienen serios y con posición firme. Isabella también se da cuenta.

Cherry y La Bestia conectan sus miradas por unos segundos y se lo dicen todo.

—Hemos tomado plazas, palacios, edificios y estadios en todo el mundo, como muestra de anarquía.

—Llevamos en este... oficio, por así decirlo, mucho años. Pero esto... —señala al público— esto, chicos, es precioso.

— ¡Ustedes se presentaron aquí sin necesidad de reclutamiento! —hace una pausa— ¿Sabían que vendríamos, verdad? —y unos gritos desaforados gritan que sí.

_¡Sí!_

—Saben para qué estamos aquí, ya nos han visto hacerlo... —murmura la Bestia— ¿Están listos para unirse a la causa?

_¡Sí!  
_

— ¡No los escucho, Nueva York! —grita ella, con voz fuerte.

_¡Sí!  
_

El público está frenético, furibundo e incontrolable.

—Pues bien —dice ella—, los que quieran unirse, acérquense.

—Los que no, pueden hacer lo que les plazca... Haremos una gran fiesta aquí, les aconsejo que se queden. Esta es su ciudad, Nueva York —dice con voz dura y abre los brazos, señalando los enormes edificios y calles— Les pertenece. ¡Tómenla! ¡Demuestren que es suya! —grita, desatando a todos.

Cherry va junto a la Bestia, él la toma por la cintura y se besan de manera impúdica y completamente sexual. Da una palmada en su trasero y restriega su erección contra ella.

—Necesito follarte, bonita... —le susurra al oído.

—Y yo necesito que me folles, cariño —le guiña un ojo— ¿Qué estás esperando? —él gime y comienzan a arrancarse la ropa frente a todos.

El espectáculo que les están brindando es total y completamente alucinante.

Se besan, se muerden, se lamen.

La penetra lenta, duramente.

Jadean.

Gimen.

Gritan...

El aura que emiten es tremendamente peligrosa y oscura.

Su forma de copular —tan salvaje y sensual— los insita a rebelarse_._

A gritar: ¡Mírenme! ¡Soy libre y hago lo que me da la gana!

* * *

_**Oh, sí. Estos chicos no son nada mojigatos... y esto no es nada. El caos apenas comienza.**_

_**¿Se imaginan ver a esos dos follar como animales frente a toda una multitud? ¡UHF!**_

_**Déjenme reviews y díganme qué les pareció.**_

_**No me abandonen, las amo, a todas, no sé qué haría sin Uds.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Mordidas...**_


End file.
